Don't You Want Somebody To Love
by robinstar
Summary: Beast Boy wants to be with Raven, but she says she can't feel. Raven decides to take action and get control of her powers, so she leaves. The only thing was...she didn't tell anyone that she was going so when she came back she got a few surprises
1. Chapter One Rejected

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans, even though I know you're tired of hearing that.

Chapter One: Rejected

Beast Boy pulled away from Raven, disappointed and humiliated. He had just kissed her only to find that she wasn't kissing him back.

"I guess you just don't like me that way," he said, disappointment clear in his voice.

"You know I can't," she said rising from her spot on the roof.

"You can't try?" he asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"Beast Boy you kno-"

"No Rae, I'm tired of this! You can't let this get in the way of what you want! I know you want us to be together," he said in a softer tone," and so do I."

"Beast Boy, you don't understand," she said flying towards the door.

"Raven you can't let this control your life!" he shouted after her.

His words stopped her in midair.

"I can't control them Beast Boy and you know what happens when I lose control. It's just bettyer if you asnd I don't get involved that way," she said and continued into the house.

Beast Boy nearly cried at her words. She didn't want thme to be together? Why did she have to be so afraid? Her fear of letting herself feel was so great, it seemed to be running her life. He only wanted somebody to love. The question was: did Raven want that too?

So, what did my fellow fans think of my second story? Tell me in a review, an honest one! Bye for now,

Hal (robinstar)


	2. Chapter Two Gone

Disclaimer: Me no own them, so bug off! 

Chapter Two: Gone

Beast Boy awoke the next morning,a heavy heart in hios chest. What Raven had said had made it seem as ifpart of him were dying.

"I can't just give up," he said to himself," What good would it do?"

_Maybe I can get Raven to overcome her fear, _he thought. The idea stuck with him as he showered. Beast Boy could feel himself growing more and more confident each time he thought about it.

"She'll change her mind! I'll make her change her mind!"

After he was dressed, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed raven's tea kettle outof the cupboard. _The tea will definately help,_ he thought as he filled the kettle with water. After the tea was started, he walked into the living room and turned on the t. v.

_Raven's soap should be on,_ he thought as he was flipping channels. One day, Beast Boy had entered the living room and stumbled upon Raven. That day he had learned that Raven secretly watched soap operas when she thought no one else was around.

Beast Boy sat down the exact moment Raven entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked glancing at the t. v.

"Watchin t.v." Beast boy answered.

"A soap opera?"

"Sure, why not?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen only to find that her tea had already been started. Raven could feel a stab of pain going through her heart, knowing full well who and why someone had started the tea. _We can't be together,_ she told herself. _It's too dangerous. _

Raven re-enetered the living room and stood in front of the t. v.

"Hey-" Beast Boy began.

"I thought I made it pretty clear last night that we couldn't be together," she said.

"Rae, can't you just reconsider?"

"It's dangerous for me to feel and you know it!"

"Why Rae? Can you even answer that?" he asked jumping up from the sofa.

"Because I can't feel! I can't show my emotions! But you already know that so why do you keep asking me?"

"Because I'm tired of you acting like a freakin baby!" he blurted.

Beast Boy knew he should have stopped there, but his mouth had other plans. The words just kept falling out.

"All you do is cry about how we can't be together, yet you do nothing to help solve the problem! If you don't like me, just tell me Rae! You don't have to go making up excuses!

"Beast Boy...I-"

"Forget it! You're right, we're done! I don't even want to bother with you anymore!

"Fine, then at leats I won't have to be bothered by you!"

They turned their backs on eachother and stormed off in opposite diresctions. Beast Boy stomped off to his room and slammed the door loudly when he was inside. He threw himself onto hios bed and beat his pillow with his fists.

He was very surprised that the other Titans hadn't awakened yet. He and raven hadn't exactly been quiet. _Oh well, _he thought_. At least now I won't have to answer anyone's stupid questions!_ With that, he began to drift off into a deep sleep.

Beast boy was in the middle of a good dream when suddenly, the door to his room was thrown open and in came Robin.

"She's gone," he said.

"Gone? Who?" Beast Boy asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Raven."

"Raven?!" he yelled jumping out of his bed.

He was _wide _awake now!

"Where is she? Why'd she leave?"

"I don't know," Robin said with a sigh.

"Well, what are we gonna do?!"

"I'm not sure. We couldn't trace her at all. I don't think she has her commonicater with her," Robin informed him.

"What do you mean you can't trace her?!"

"Whoa, calm down. We'll never find her with yopu yelling like that!" Robin said wisely.

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"No problem. Nopw, lets go see if we can find anything on Raven."

Robin led the way to the living room where they found Cyborg and Starfire seated on the couch.

"Anything?"Robin asked.

"Nope, nothin," Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy and Robin sat down beside their two team mates, their minds racing.

"So...any idea on where she mihgt have gone?" Cyborg asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Beast Boy could feel a knott forming in his stomach. _Why would Raven just leave like that? This can't be right! She probably got kidnapped or something! Tat's gotta be it! Raven wouldn't just run off like that!_

"What now?" Beast boy asked to no one in particular.

Silence greeted his question. He stood up from his spot on the couch and walked down the hallway. He stopped in front of Raven's door and slowly slid it open. When he was inside, he had to give his eyes a chance to adjust to the darkness. Beast Boy half expected to hear Raven's voice yell for him to get out of her room, but there was nothing.

"I guess she really is gone," he said to himself.

He didn't want to believe the words, but he knew it was true. And from the way things looked, it didn't seem as she were ever coming back.

So, tell me what you guys think in an HONEST review. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and I am praying that you'll like the whole story! Bye for now, Hallie (robinstar) 


	3. Chapter Three Look Who's Knockin At My D...

Disclaimer: I know you want me to own them but that kind of thing costs money! Lol. 

Chapter Three: Look Who's Knocking On My Door

Two years later, Beast Boy sat in the living room on the couch, his ram wrapped around his girfriend Sandra's shoulders. She snuggled up closer to him as the t. v. screen darkened. They were in the middle of a scary movie, when a knock at the door caused them both to jump.

"I'll get it," Beast bpy said rising.

_Who could it be this late at night,_ he wondered to himself. He pulled open the front door and nearly fainted at the person that stood before him.

"Ra-Ra-"

"Yes, it's me," came a familiar voice.

The hood of the figure's cloak came off and Beast Boy found himself staring into the face of Raven.

"I don't believe this!" he said, completely shocked.

"Well, you better believe it," she said taking a step closer.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yeah, now do you thionk I could come in? It's kinda cold out here."

"Oh, yeah, come in," he said moving over so that she could come inside," I'll go get the others," he said before walking off.

"Beast boy, who is it?" Raven heard a voice ask.

"An old friend," came llhis reply.

Soon, all the Titans were running into the front hall, talking excitedly among themselves. They all gasped when they saw Raven.

"It really is you. I thought he was lying!" Robin exclaimed.

"No, I'm really here," Raven said.

Everyone began firing questions at her at once; about where she had been, why she had left.

"It's a long story and 've put all that behind me," Raven said calmly.

"So..."Robin said," are you rejoining the team?"

Fighting crime had been more difficult since she had left.

"I was plannning on it...if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Robin said.

Sandra suddenly entered the hallway, a questioning expression on her face.

"What's everyone doin out here?" she asked stepping to Beast Boy's side.

"Sandra, you remember the old friend I always talk about right?"

She nodded.

"Well...this is that old friend," he said gesturing to Raven.

"And you are?"

"Raven. You?"

"Sandra," Beast Boy said," she's my girlfriend."

Oh, I'm so mean to end the chaper like that, but hey just keep reading! This story should be on here completely by the time you're reading this! Bye, Hal (robinstar) 


	4. Chapter Four Can You Fill Me In

Disclaimer: I don't own them...blah blah blah. 

Chapter Four: Can You Fill Me In

"Y-Your girlfriend?" Raven asked in surprise.

_Uh-oh, looks like trouble,_ Robin thought.

"Uh...Cy, Star, why don't we go see if Raven's room needs any work?" Robin suggested dragging them away.

Sandra smiled at Raven and pulled away from Beast boy.

"I'm gonna go watch the movie," she said kissing his cheek.

Beast Boy nodded and she went back into the living room. Raven couldn't help but lolok him over. She noticed that he was taller now. A lot taller! There was something elese about him too. He seemed more...mature.

"So...a girlfriend?" she asked still recobvering from the shock.

"Why did you leave Rae?"

She gave a sigh and looked up at him.

"I...had to get control," she said.

"Did you?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Yeah, I did actually," she said growing nervous.

He was too close.

"I can express myself now. It feels...great! I mean, I never thought I would be able to feel, but now...I can and I've never felt better!" she said, her happiness obvious.

"That's great Rae," he said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I guess. Look, I'm sorry I just...left, I-"

"It's ok, you're back now."

"So...Sandra?" she asked hoping their relationship wasn't that serious.

"Yeah, right after you left...I met her and we've been going together ever since," he declared proudly.

"Oh,...you've grown alot since I left," she said lamely.

"Aw, poor Raven feels short now," he said, softly tugging a piece of her hair.

"I missed you," she siad hugging him.

It was a risky thing to do with his girlfriend in the other room, but she couldn't resist. But to Raven's surprise, he hugged her back.

"It's nice to have you back," he said pulling away from her." We kept all of your things, just in case you came back, so everythiong is still here. You might need to do a little dusting though," he told her and she laughed at his last comment." You want something? Some pop, water...tea?"

"Tea please," she said and he walked into the kitchen to start it.

Raven decided she would get to know more about this...Sandra girl. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to her.

"What are you watching?" Raven asked.

"The Exorcist," Sandra answered, her eyes glued to ther t. v. set.

"It's a good movie," Raven said remembering when she had seen it.

"I wonder where Beast Boy is. He said he's never seen this before," Sandra said glancing toward the doorway.

"No, he has. We watched it together a while ago," Raven said.

"What? No, he wouldn't lie to me," she said." Look, just because you were here before me doesn't mean you have to be jealous," she said snottily.

"Jealous? Who said I was jealous?" Raven asked.

"Oh please, it's written all over your face! And if you are jealous, you'd better watch out, because he's _mine_," Sandra told her.

Raven was going to give her a rude reply but Beast Boy suddenly entered the room, a steaming mug of tea in his hands. He approached the couch and Raven accepted the cup from him.

"Thanks," she said before leaving the room.

"So, did you get a chance to talk to her?" Beast Boy asked, excited.

"Yeah,"Sandra said.

"She's great isn't she?"

"I don't know, I didn't like her that much. She seemed kinda frosty."

"Oh...I see," he said disappointed," Maybe you just need to get to know her better."

"I can't see that happening, I mean, look at the way she dresses! Everthing she's wearing is ,like, so out!"

"You shouldn't judge her by her clothes and besides, Raven likes what she wears," he said defensively.

"Fine, her looks aren't that good either!"

"Hey,d on't just go off saying things like that!" Beast Boy said getting irritated.

"Well look at you! We've been together all this time then _she _shows up and you go gaga over her!"

Beast boy was shocked.

"Look, I'm sorry if it looked like that, but I'm not with her, I'm with you," he said and kissed her." Am I forgiven?" he asked giving her "the face".

"Yes," she said picking up the kitten Beast Boy," you know I can't say no when you do that."

Raven walked to her bedroom, her cup in her hands. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She flicked on the light and looked around the room slowly. Beast Boy had been right. It _did_ need dusting! Raven sneezed and clouds of dust blew around her. _I thought they were cleaning up in here, _she thought to herself.

"This is gonna take a while," she said with a sigh.

Raven decided to get some cleanoing supplies to help her with the job. She walked through the living room and almost gasped at what she saw. Her stomach churned as the couple on the couch wrapped their arms around eachother. It was Beast Boy and Sandra making out on the sofa. Raven quickly walked past them, hoping they wouldn't notice her. To bad for her, they noticed her.

"Look, it's Raven," Sandra said pulling away from Beast Boy.

"Hey rae," Beast Boy said smiling.

Raven couldn't help but smile back. Sandra glared and raven continued into the kitchen. She looked through the kitchen for ten minutes trying to find the cleaning supplies.

"Do we even have cleaning supplies?" she asked aloud.

"It's in the cabinet under the sink," came Beast Boy's voice.

Raven jumped, startled.

"Thanks," she said throwing him a quick glance.

"Anytime. You need any help?"

"No, I'm ok," she said giving him a smile.

"You're sure?" he asked as she pulled two buckets and bottles of soap out of the cupboard.

"Yes Beast boy," she said standing up.

"At least let me help you carry all that stuff," he said.

"Well...I acn't argue with that," she said handing hima bucket full of sponges and liquid soap.

They excited the kitchen and walked through the living room. Raven noticed Sandra was no longer on the couch.

"Where's Sandra?" she asked.

"Oh, she left a few minutes ago," Beast Boy answered quickly.

When they finally reached Raven's room, Beast Boy set down his bucket and opened the door for Raven. When Beast Boy saw how dirty the room was, he nearly fainted.

"I thought Robin and them were cleaning this place up!" he exclaimed.

"Well...maybe they forgot," Raven said lamely.

"You'll never get this done tonight, not even if the whole team helped! You are NOT sleeping in here," he said firmly.

"Oh really? Then where will i sleep cause this is kinda my room."

"You can stay in my room," he said.

"Wouldn't it just be easier for me to sleep on the couch?"

"Uh-uh, you need a room."

"And sleeping with you is gonna be the best answer?" she asked, a fluttery feeling enterign her stomach.

"Don't worry, I still have the bunk beds," he said grabbing her hand. "C'mon," he said dragging her off.

(You're probably wondering why Raven doesn't just room with Starfire. Uh-uh, that would not work. Can just see Starfire annoying the crap out of Raven. Anyways, what fun would the story be if Raven didn't sleep in Beast Boy's room? He he he....)

When they reached Beast Boy's room, he slid open the door and led the way into the inside. Raven was very surprised at how clean it was.

"You can have top bunk," he said and she nodded.

"Won't your girlfriend...flip out knowing that I'll be sleeping in the same room as you? she asked curiously.

"Yeah but she'll get over it," he said quickly.

"Ok...you're sure about this?"

"Yeah, I wanna do it!"

Raven almost laughed at what he said.

"I-That came out wrong," he said blushing.

Raven couldn't hold her laughter in any longer.

"Hey, stop it! I said it came out wrong!" he said throwing a pillow at her.

Raven sat down on the bottom bunk and layed down on her back. Beast Boy copied her move, his hands under his head.

"So...how did you do it? Bet control I mean." he asked looking over at her.

"It's a long story," she said with a sigh.

"I want to hear it," he said.

"Well...where do I start?"

"How about at the beginning? You didn't say bye before you left, why?"

"I-I knew that if I said I was leaving, that you wouldn't have let me go," she said remembering .

"I don't understand. How did you do it?" he asked.

"I'm not so sure myself," she said. "I would just ask myself how I felt that day and then I woud try and express it. I guess the meditation helped me somehow. I really just don't know how it happened."

They lay next to eachother in silence, remembering how they had been before Raven had left.

"I think I'm gonna go make some tea," Raven said.

"I'll be here," Beast Boy siad remaining in his spot on the bed.

Raven entered the kitchen and started some water on the stove. She walked to the cupboard and pulled out a mug for herself. Beast Boy enetered the kitchen dressed only in a pair of boxers with no shirt or socks. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of soymilk. He picked up raven's cup and filled it to the top.

"Hey," Raven said. "That was my cup!"

"Mine now," Beast Boy said drinkning his milk.

Raven hit him in the back of the head and got herself another cup. Ravens kettle whistled, meaning that her water was ready. She retrieved the tea bag she had gotten and put in in her cup. She then walked over to the stove and filled her cup with hopt water. Beast Boy turned off the stove and lead the way back to his bedroom.

Once inside, Raven sat on the floor sipping her tea while Beast Boy sat on his bed, looking down at her.

"What?" Raven asked catching his gaze.

"Nothing, it's just wierd looking at you and all," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You don't look like you used to. There's something different about you. You seem to light up more now," he said blushing. "I don't know, maybe it's just me."

Raven continued to drink her tea and thought about how it had been for her. It had been hard. She set her cup on Beast Boy's dresser and took off her cloak and boots. She pulled off her gloves and belt and flew up to the top bunk.

"You goin to sleep already?" Beast Boy asked, disappointed.

"I'm just really tired," she said yawning.

"Oh," Beast Boy said.

He climbed up the ladder to her bunk and tucked in the sleepy Raven.

"Goodnight," he whispered, brushing his lips against her forhead.

"Goodnight," she whispered before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Beast Boy stared at her a moment longer before climbing back down to his own bed.

Did you like? If so tell me and if you didn't, tell me anyway. I like reviews! See ya, Hal (robinstar) 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Fellow readers, please forgive me for all my spelling errors. Normally, the spelling wouldn't be that bad but I didn't really check over my things too well. I'm sorry if you get confused because of mis-spelled words and I hope that you can figure out what it is I am trying to say.

Thank You,

Hal (robinstar)

P.S- I guess I was just very anxious to get this on here! lol! 


	6. Chapter Five I'm Gonna Make You Love Me

Disclaimer: I still don't own them so cry for me. 

Chapter Five: I'm Gonna Make You Love Me

The next morning, Raven awoke and climbed down from her bunk bed. Her feet hit the floor with a small thud. She pulled on her boots and walked out of the room. After starting some water for her tea, she went back to Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy was still asleep in his bed when she returned. Raven stared at him for the longest time before she finally managed to tear her eyes away from him. Raven scanned the room with her eyes and spotted a brush sitting on Beast Boy's dresser. He won't mind, she thought as she ran the brush through her purple hair. It hurt a little because it had been so long since she'd last brushed it, but Raven didn't care much.

When Raven was satisfied with her appearance, she walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"What should I do now?" she asked herself.

No one else was awake so she had no one to talk to.

"Maybe I should wake Beast Boy up," she suggested aloud. "

"I'm already awake."

Raven whipped around.

"You've got to stop doing that!"

What?"

"Sneaking up on me!"

"Aw, did I scare little Raven?"

"Yes and don't do it again!"

"Well sorry."

"Whatever, you did it on purpose!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Prove it."

Beast Boy morphed into a kitten and gave Raven "the face".

"Oh alright, I believe you.," she said picking him up.

"Meow."

"Meow yourself," she said setting him back on the floor.

Raven walked into the kitchen and saw that her water was boiling. Beast Boy soon followed her in and walked over to the refrigderator. He pulled open the door and got out a bowl of left over tofu. He carried his soon-to-be-breakfast over to the stove and piled it into a frying pan.

"You want some?" he asked glancing over at her.

"No thanks," Raven said making her cup of tea.

"Sure?"

"Yeah," she said smiling at him.

"Ok, but you don't know what you're missing."

"Fake meat?"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I know."

Raven watched as he cooked the tofu, and soon found herself becoming hungry. Her mouth watered at the sight of the tofu. Beast Boy looked over at Raven and caught her look pof hunger.

"You do want some," he said laughing.

"Ok so I lied!"

"Get a plate and you can have some."

Raven walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two plates and then retrieved two forks from the silverware drawer. When the tofu was completely done, Beast Boy split it between the two of them.

"Thanks," raven said, raising her eyes to his.

"No problem," he said taking a bite.

Raven sat down at the table and slowly poked a piece of tofu with her fork. Slowly, she brought it to her mouth and ate the small amount.

"What'd you think?"

"It's ok," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's great."

He nodded and they continued to eat their plates of tofu.

"I'm glad you tried it."

"Why?"

"Sandra won't even look at me if I even offer her some."

"Oh."

"She won't even try it!"

"Well...I tried it," Raven said.

"Yeah..." he said smiling.

They sat there, staring into each other's eyes, for a long moment. Finally, Raven stood up and put their plates into the sink. Beast Boy followed Raven as she walked into the living room. Raven plopped down onto the couch and heaved a large sigh.

"I'm bored," she said sighing again. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Beast Boy asked sitting on the coffee table.

"Entertain me," she said putting her hands in her lap.

"What?"

"Entertain me.You like joking around so...show me somthing."

"Raven..."

"I know! You could sing!"

"Sing?! Raven, I don't sing..."

What's the matter? Afraid you'll embarrass yourself?" she asked with a smile.

"Raven...singing isn't really my thing," he said nervously.

"Liar!"

"What?!"

"Liar. I've heard you singing before! You sing in the shower!"

"How would you know?" he asked blushing fiercly.

"I used to listen to you," she admitted blushing immediately.

"You used to listen to me? How?"

"Stand outside the bathroom door," she told him meekly.

"Really?"

Raven nodded.

"Well, I used to go in your room when you weren't around."

"You did? Why?"

"I don't know. It just interested me."

"Well I used to try on Starfire's clothes," Raven revealed.

"Really? I used to try on Robin's!"

They continued on like that for a while, revealing secrets they'd had and things they had done. they were so involved in their conversation, they didn't seem to notice the other Titans that were awake.

"You guys were naughty," Cyborg said laughing.

"Hey, you were listening to us?!" Beast Boy asked, embarrassed.

"It's kinda hard not to hear you," Cyborg said laughing harder.

Both teens flushed a deep red. They hadn't realized that they had been that loud.

"I won't tell anyone," Cyborg said.

"You better not!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Cyborg said. "Sandra called earlier and wanted to know why you'd missed your guys' date."

"Date? Oh yeah...we were gonna have breakfast together!" he remembered. "I gotta call her!"

"Yeah, you better. She sounded pretty angry on the phone."

"Crap! How did I forget? She's been talkin aboutthis date for, like, a month now! Dang!"

"Man, he's really serious about her isn't he?" Raven asked as she and Cyborg watched Beast Boy run off to the nearest phone.

"Has been for a while now," Cyborg said.

"How did he meet her?"

"Don't know exactly. He just kinda... brought her home one day."

"Oh."

Beast Boy re-entered the room about ten minutes later, a large smile on his face.

"She forgives me," he said happily.

Raven nodded, thought it had hurt her to hear it. What did yopu expect, she asked herself. You can't just leave him for two years and suddenly come back expecting him to fall in love with you!

"You ok Rae?" Beast Boy asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, yeah. Just spacin out."

Beast Boy smiled at her, shaking his head.

"What?" she asked.

"You're hiding something from me," he said stepping closer to her.

"Hiding something? How would you know if I was hiding something?"

"You never used to space out," he said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a changed person."

"Mmmmhhmmmm, sure. I've got my eye on you," he said before walking away.

Raven stood there staring after him, a surprised look on her face. It amazed her how he had been able to see right through her. He had read her like an open book. Am I that obvious? Looks like I'll have to be more careful around him, she thought as she walked into the kitchen. He pays more attention to me than I thought.

So, how did you like the fifth chapter? Tell me in a review. Oh and I did check over this one, but just to let you know, no one is perfect. Thank you for your reviews,

Hal (robinstar)


	7. Chapter Six A New Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, just the plot of this story...

Chapter Six: A New Love

The next day, Beast Boy ran frantically throughout the house in search of various different items he planned to wear on his date with Sandra.

"Where are my shoes?" he asked himself as he looked through kitchen cabinets.

"Uh...Beast Boy?" Robin said.

"What?"

"You're weraing them."

"Oh," he said closing the cabinets. "Stupid me."

"Listen man, you've got to calm down," Cybrog said walking over to him."It's just a date."

"Just a date? Just a date? This isn't just any old date! It's the date!"

"He's a goner."

"I agree," Robin said and they left Beast Boy alone in the kitchen.

"What are you running around for?" Raven asked as she entered the room.

"Me and Sandra are going out for dinner today," he said excitedly.

"Oh," Raven said looking down.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Uh...nothing, I'm fine," Raven lied and left in a hurry.

Wonder what's with her, Beast Boy thought. I'll talk to her later, he told himself as he brushed his hair with his fingers. After Beast Boy had searched his whole closet, he finally decided on on a pair of baggy jeans and one of his "nicer" looking t-shirts. He looked himself over in his bedroom mirror, trying to decide whether or not the outfit looked good.

"Does this look ok?" he asked himself. "I dunno....I need a girl's opinion on this."

He exited his room and jogged down the hallway in search of Raven. On his journey, he ran into Robin and knocked him to the floor.

"Ow," Robin said rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Beast Boy said offering him his hand.

"Where are you going running that fast?" Robin asked.

"Oh, nowhere really. Just lookin for Raven," he said.

"Uh-huh....well I'm goin to train. Just make sure that what ever you do, that you don't run anyone esle over," Robin said laughing.

"I'll be careful," Beast Boy promised as he continued down through the hallway.

He walked into the living room where he found Cyborg seated on the couch playing video games.

"Yo Cy, where's rae?" Beast boy asked approaching the couch.

"Raven? Uh...oh yeah, she went out on the roof earlier, so she should still be there."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said heading towards the roof.

When Beast boy came out onto the roof, he found Raven seated on the edge, looking out at the evening sky.

"Hey Raven?"

"What?"

"Could I...have your opinion on this outfit? I mean, I need a girl's opinion and Starfire is well....."

Raven nodded and stood up from her spot on the ground. She looked him over with her eyes, trying to slow her quickened heartbeat. The t-shirt he was wearing was tight, clinging to his skin and muscles. His pants were baggy in the legs but fit good in the waist. Raven reluctantly had to peal her eyes away from his handsome figure.

"Rae?"

"Uh...you look great!" she said blushing.

"Really?"

Raven nodded softly.

"I would do something with your hair though," she said stepping closerto him.

"What might that be?"

"This," she said messing his hair up with her hands.

"Hey!" he said and she laughed.

"Loosen up," she said and klssed his cheek.

Beast Boy's expression surprised her. he looked like he had...liked it. Raven smiled at him sweetly before walking back into the house. When Raven was gone, Beast Boy brought his hand to his cheek.

"Did Raven just kiss me?" he asked aloud.

The feel of her lips on his skin stuck with him as Cyborg dropped him off at the restauraunt he was meeting Sandra. Why had she done it? Beast Boy didn't know how he was going to get through his date with Raven stuck in his mind.

Raven sat in her top bunk, thinking about what she had done. She had seen his expression after she had kissed him. Raven thought about how it had felt for her to kiss him, even if it only had been his cheek.

She sat there, feeling all alont in the giant "t". Well, she was all alone. Robin and Starfire had went groccery shopping and Cyborg had decidded to buy some extra parts for the T-Car after dropping Beast Boy on his date. She sat with a pillow hugged aganst her chest. This would have been the perfect opportunity for me and Beast Boy to be alone, she thought.

Raven climbed out of her bed and put on a nightgown she had gotten from her own bedroom. It fit pretty much the same as before except it was a little tighter at her breasts. She wanted to go to bed but she knew sleep wouldn't come easy tonight. I'll make some tea, she told herself. Without bothering to turn opn the light, Raven went into the kitchen and started her usual pot of water, getting a cup out of the cabinet after doing so. She stood leaning on the counter waiting for her water to boil.

Raven whipped around at a sudden noise behind her, her hands glowing black.

"Relaxe Rae, it's just me," Beast Boy said.

"Oh," Raven said lowering her hands.

Raven turned back towards the counter, putting her tea bag into her cup.

"Why are you back so soon?" she asked without turning around.

"I've been gone for like, three hours," he said.

"Oh."

Raven turned back around and was startled to see Beast Boy standing directly in front of her. He was so close.

"Look, I know you dont' like Sandra and all but...you would never hurt her would you?" he asked.

"Hurt her? Why would I do that?"

"To get to me," he said looking down at her.

"I'm not that kind of girl," she said leaning her back against the counter.

"I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're my kind of girl," he said bringing his lips down onto hers.

All time seemed to stop with that kiss. It was magical. Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her tightly, preventing any escape she may have planned. Of course Raven wasn't gonna move, but hey, his arms around her was a nice feeling. Their kiss ended but Beast Boy wa leaning in for another. I'm kissing Raven, he thought. And man does it feel good! He kissed her harder, pushing her up against the counter. raven wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Beast Boy's hands went to raven's thighs which he held with his hands. Raven wondered what he was doing when she suddenly found herself being lifted onto the counter. What a place to kiss a guy!

Sandra knopcked on the front door of the tower. Beast Boy had left his communicator in her car when she had driven him home. Sandra knocked again after recieving no answer the first time. Suddenly, the door opened. Sandra wondered why Beast Boy had left the door unlocked. He didn't usually.

"Maybe I should check on him," she said stepping inside. "Beast Boy?" she called walking into the living room.

There was no reply. Sandra walked farther into the house, calling Beast Boy's name, but she got no answers. She walked to the kitchen door and slid it open. He must be in here, she thought. He's a food fanatic! She stepped inside, but once she did, she was really wishing that she hadn't.

Another good chapter done. Six down, one more to go. You're probably thinking: Only one more chapter?! But as I said before, this is a short story. yeah, I could have made it long, but then it would have taken too long. Review please,

Hal (robinstar)

PS- In the next chapter there will be a short preview for my next story: True Confessions


	8. Chapter Seven Confrontations

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Chapter Seven: Confrontations

"Beast Boy, you have alot of explaining to do," Sandra said, her hands on her hips.

Beast Boy pulled away from Raven, breaking their embrace. All he could do was look at the floor.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. "I suggest that if you ever wat us to be together, that you explain yourself!" Sandra said, anger in her voice.

"I...I don't think we should see eachother anymore," he said slowly.

"What?"

"I think we should break up," he said in a stronger tone.

"No, no!" she said shaking her head.

"Sandra, I really like Raven and well......"

"So that's it! This is because of her isn't it?!"

"Yes," he said.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why her and not me?"

"Because, you don't care! You're too full of youself to even think about me! And raven's....not. I don't even know why I went out with you, you don't even like me!" he exploded.

Sandra's expression was one that neither of them had ever seen before. It was a sad one. Suddenly, she turned and fled from the room, her hands over her face. So much for the tough girl thing, Raven thought. Even after Sandra was gone Beast Boy was still staring after her.

"Beast Boy," raven said.

She recieved no answer.

"Beast Boy," she said touching his shoulder.

Jeeze what is he, a statue? she thought as she hopped off of the counter. Raven stood in front of him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his face down to hers. She brought his mouth on hers and kissed him hard on the lips. That got his attention! Raven pulled away from hima few seconds later.

"You want something to eat or somethin?" she asked him.

"No, I think I'm just gonna go to sleep," he said yawning.

"Ok," Raven said.

Grabbing his hand, raven led the way to thier bedroom, opening the door when they reached it. When they got inside, Raven flipped on the lightand Beast Boy had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Raven was standing before him in a nightgown, a very skimpy nightgown. He hadn't noticed it before.

"What?" Raven asked but then she remembered the nightgown she ahd put on and blushed.

I'll be having good dreams tonight, Beast Boy thought happily.

"I bet you will," Raven said and it was Beast boy's turn to blush.

Beast Boy walked over to his bed and climbed under his covers while Raven turned off the light. She walked over to Beast Boy's half of the bed and sat on the edge.

"Goodnight Rae," Beast Boy said.

"Goodnight Beast Boy," she said kissing his forhead.

Raven then climbed into her own bed and soon found herself sleeping peacefully. The next mopprning, Raven awoke to the sound opf soft singing. Curious, she sat up in her bed and looked across the room where she saw Beast boy seated at his desk hunched over a piece of paper, singing softly to himself. What could he be doing? Raven thought. She flew down onto the floor and crept up behind Beast Boy, her eyes looking over his shoulder at the piece of paper.

Raven was surprised to see that it was a poem he was working on. I didn't know he wrote peotry, Raven thought to herself. Hey eyes moved over the paper and she read:

Return of the Black Bird

I lay sleeping,

Dreaming a sad dream of weeping,

She left me once in a puddle of tears,

And now after painfilled years, the black bird has returned.

I had found comfort in another's arms,

But then the black bird took me back,

To keep me safe,

To keep me warm.

"You like it?" Beast Boy asked sensing her presence.

"Oh, yes...I do," she said blushing. "You're a good writer."

"Yeah, uh....Raven?"

"Yes?"

"The reason I broke with Sandra is because I realized that I-"

"Titans, trouble!" came Robin's voice.

"Crap!" Raven said scrambling for her uniform.

Beast Boy rushed out of the room, knowing that Raven was getting dressed. Getting dressed? Maybe I should have stayed!

"Don't even think about it!" Raven said as Beast Boy's hand made a move for the door knob.

"Darn it!"

A few minutes later, Raven emerged from the room dressed in her Teen Titans uniform.

"C'mon, we don't got all day!" Beast boy said running ahead of her.

"Wait up!" she said flying after him.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked when they came into the living room.

"Raven had to get dressed," Beast Boy said and everyone shot them confused looks.

"You guys are sick!" Beast Boy said and they looked relieved.

Realizing how much time they were wasting, Robin told everyone to go and they did. The Hive was at it again. They were trying to rob a bank. Everyone piled into the T-Car and soon they were speeding on their way to the bank. Finally, they reached their destination and climbed out of the car. The Hive was loading the last bag of money into their get-away vehicle when Mammoth spotted the Teen Titans out of the ocrner of his eye.

"Guys, trouble," he said.

"Finally," Jinx said. "I thought they'd never get here."

Gizmo appeared standing on his four metal spider legs.

"Crud! C'mon guys, lets high tail it before the cops get here!" he said.

"You scared?" Cyborg asked.

"No!" Gizmo said shooting lasers at him.

"Guys, attack pattern alpha!" Jinx said and each Hive member set to work.

Too bad for them, they had used this attack pattern everytime they fought so the Teen Titans knew what their every move would be. Well...all except for Beast Boy. Mammoth was right behind him, his fists raised directly above Beast Boy. It seemed as though everuthing were in slow motion.

"Beast boy look out!" Raven shouted, but it was too late.

Mammoth had smashed him under his massive fists. All Robin could think was OUCH! Everyone was instantly by his side. No one seemed to notice theb Hive members sneaking off with the money.

"Beast Boy are you alright?" Raven asked.

"I just want some cherry pie and hot chocolate," he said before going unconcious.

The other Titans looked around them and saw that the Hive had gotten away. Everyone looked at Robin for what to do next. Thier leader just shrugged and suggested that someone take Beast Boy home.

"I'll do it," raven volunteered.

"Alright, the rest of us will handle the Hive," Robin said and Raven nodded.

Raven stood up, one of Beast Boy's arms draped around her neck, one of her own armswrapped around his waist.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she said and they were lifted into the air.

"We'll be home in a while," Robin said," don't wait up for us."

Raven nodded before flying away to Titans' Tower. When they reached the tower, Raven opened the door with her mind and half carried, half dragged Beast Boy inside. Though it took a while, she finally managed to get him into his bed. Man, he weighs more than I thought! she said in her mind. After tucking him into his bed, raven realized that she had nothing left to do. She sighed to herself and decided to go out onto the roof.

Outside, Raven sat, her legs hanging over the edge of the tower. The wind blew around her, causeing her hair to blow around her face. Already, it was dark out. Must be fall, she thought. She sat there, just staring out at the dark sky. Raven jumped when she heard the door to the roof slam shut.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't scare me anymmore," she said turning.

"Sorry. I forgot," he said sitting beside her.

"How's your head?"

"Hurts a little," he said.

"You've got to be more careful."

"Yeah..."

They sat in silence, enjoying the peace that surrounded them. Finally, Beast Boy spoke.

"About earlier...I never really got to finish what I was gonna say," he said looking at her.

"Yeah, we kinda got interrupted," she said smiling. "So...where did you leave off?"

"Well...I said that the reason I broke up with Sandra was because...I realized that I..."

"Yes?"

"That I...love you," he said blushing deeply.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said looking down.

"I love you too," she said and kissed him.

It was a happy ending after all and this time, both of them returned the kiss....

So, the end of a short story. How romantic! Lol, tell me what you think. Oh and before I go, I promised you a preview for my next story: True Confessions

Well, heres a preview:

"Robin...are you sure?"

"Yes, how else would I get all thses bruises?"

"You mean...there's more?" Starfire asked in surprise.

Robin pulled off his shirt, revealing many bruises and scratches on his back and chest.

"Oh Robin, what are we going to do?" she cried wrapping her arms around him.

She buried her face in hs shoulder, crying on him.

"Starfire..." he said wrapping his arms around her," don't cry, I'll be ok."

"How do you know? What if he kills you?"

"I won't let him."

Sorry peeps, can't give you anymore of the story until I start putting the chapters online. Anyways, I love to let you try and guess what the story will be about! Thank You for reading,

Hal (robinstar)


End file.
